


Baby It's Cold Outside

by grrriliketigers



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: Gloria and Claire spend a little time at a B&B.





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> For gameofcards @ LJ

“Whose bright idea was it to come to a B&B in Aspen in January?” Gloria emerged from the bathroom, rubbing her chilled arms. 

Claire raised an eyebrow. “I believe that was yours.”

“You remember that, huh?” Gloria teased. “I was hoping to convince you it was your idea.” 

“Well, it’s cold. It’s _very_ cold. But we’re alone; we have a big King sized bed just for us and no one will interrupt us.” Claire sat down on the bed. 

“You raise an excellent point.” Gloria straddled Claire’s hips. Claire’s hands slid down to cup Gloria’s ass. Gloria ground against her. “There’s so much I want to do to you this weekend, I don’t know where to start.” 

Claire leaned in and captured Gloria’s lips in a deep, languid kiss. Gloria felt her body warming up instantly. 

Claire slipped her arms out of her robe without breaking the kiss. Gloria’s hands roamed freely over Claire’s heated skin. Her hand cupped Claire’s breast through her bra, running her thumb over her nipple, her nipples already peaked in the chilly air. 

Claire laid back against the mattress and Gloria used the opportunity to move down her body and swirl her tongue over both nipples through the lacy material. Claire arched her back and Gloria reached underneath and unclasped her bra. 

“You’re not getting away with leaving your clothes on.” Claire teased, grabbing the hem of Gloria’s sweater. She pulled it up and Gloria helped her remove it and pulled off her camisole as well. 

“And now the bra.” Claire purred.

Gloria sat up and unhooked her bra, dropping it off the side of the bed and leaning down to press kisses from Claire’s collarbone down to her belly button. She nipped playfully as her fingers slid beneath the waistband of Claire’s panties. 

Claire whimpered. Nimble fingers teased blonde curls and Gloria captured Claire’s lips again, this kiss more urgent as she pressed her finger against Claire’s clit. 

“Oh god.” Claire panted.


End file.
